Cinderella (Percabeth version)
by SweetAutumnAuthor
Summary: Ever wondered if Annabeth is cinderella? What happens if she has a special background that her step family didn't know? Or most importantly, she meets Percy Jackson, the prince of Atlantis. Read & Review. Short story with 4 chappies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO and HoO character**

"Annie! Where are my clothes?" Rachel shouted. Annabeth ran to Rachel's room and took her clothes out of the closet. "Here they are, Rachel." Rachel nodded and Annabeth stumbled out to wipe the floor. Annabeth's father, Frederick had two wives. Athena gave birth to Annabeth and shortly after that, she died. As Annabeth reminded Frederick of Athena with the same grey eyes and blonde princess curls, he doted on her. But Frederick always thought of giving Annabeth a mother. So he married Helen. Helen had two daughters with her ex-husband, Rachel and Calypso. Rachel has fiery red hair and misty emerald eyes. Calypso has straight brown hair and misty light blue eyes. **(Sorry if the description does not fit, but I wish to be that way so Annabeth could be shown as much prettier than them.)** Helen hated Annabeth since that day she married into the family. But because of Frederick, she conceals it and gave Annabeth a fake smile. Annabeth, being the kind and innocent girl she is, did not realize that her step-mother hated her. Once Frederick died, Helen showed her true colors. She banished Annabeth into the attic and made her do all the house works and fired all the servants. She treated Annabeth as a lowly servant and if Helen was angry or if she did something wrong, Helen would slap Annabeth on the face and insult her. "Annie! Where are my makeups?" Calypso shouted. Annabeth ran to Calypso's room and opened the drawer, showing her the makeups. "There they are, Calypso." Calypso ignored Annabeth and she ran out of the room. "Annabeth! Where is my breakfast?" Helen shouted. Annabeth ran to the kitchen and took Helen's breakfast before clambering up to the second floor. This is basically the life of Annabeth Minerva Chase.

Helen, Rachel and Calypso are shopping in the square, leaving Annabeth alone at home cleaning when suddenly the doorbell rang. Annabeth looked around quietly and opened the door shyly. "Can I help you?" Annabeth whispered. "The palace gave an invitation to your family daughter to come to the ball the day after." The palace guard said. Annabeth nodded and took over the invitation card. She placed it on the dining table and went back to scrubbing the floor. The door opened and Annabeth knew that Helen, Rachel and Calypso were back from their shopping. Annabeth ran down and took their shopping bags in, putting it aside so she could wash them. "Anything happened when we were gone?" Helen asked. Annabeth nodded and showed Helen the card, the palace guard gave. "Sweet. Rachel and Calypso wash yourself up and put on a nice makeup and dress. We are going to a ball tomorrow night." Helen ordered. Rachel and Calypso squealed and ran to their rooms. "Annabeth, you are not allowed to go. Do you understand me?" Helen sneered. Annabeth nodded and went back to scrubbing her floor.

"Rachel, wake up." Annabeth whispered. "What is it?" Rachel grumbled. "You have to get prepared for the ball tonight." Annabeth said. "Oh yes, the ball." Rachel squealed. Rachel shooed Annabeth out of the door and prepared herself. "Calypso, wake up." Annabeth whispered. "What!" Calypso snapped. "You have to be prepared for the ball tonight." Annabeth reminded. Calypso squealed and immediately went to dig for her clothes. Annabeth was busy between Helen, Rachel and Calypso. When it was finally done, it was 7pm. "Girls, get ready to go. Remember, stick out your chest and pretend to be innocent and kind. Attract the prince." Helen ordered. **(Do you know how disgusting and awkward it is?) **Rachel and Calypso nodded and said, "Yes mother. We're sure the prince would be attracted." The ride came and they got on. But the truth is, Annabeth is much prettier with her honey blonde curls cascading down her back and her sparkling grey eyes with silver lining with each swirls. "Annabeth." A warm voice called out. Annabeth turned her head and saw an old lady wearing a pink puff out dress with a white ribbon in the middle. The old lady was holding a wand and glitter settled with her as she landed. "Who are you?" Annabeth asked shyly. "Oh Annabeth. I'm Aphrodite, your fairy godmother." "Fairy godmother?" Annabeth echoed. "Come on girl. You can't go to the ball with your dress like that." Aphrodite said. Annabeth immediately shook her head and said, "I can't go. If I went, I would get whipped." "It'll be fine. But you must be back before 12am. Don't you ever want to go to a ball?" Curiosity filled Annabeth and she nodded. Aphrodite smiled widely and chanted a magical word, waving her wand. Annabeth was clothed with a sea green dress that covers her curve perfectly till her knees. Grey ribbon was in the middle, showing off her waist even more. She had a pearl necklace, a sparkling grey mask with blue crystals and a pair of glass high-heels on and mascaras to show out her sparkling grey eyes. "I don't think you need a blush. Your natural blush is beautiful." Annabeth blushed a rosy pink and Aphrodite squealed. "Remember Annabeth, you have to be back by 12 am okay?" Aphrodite reminded. Annabeth nodded and hugged her, showing her thanks.

Annabeth is in awe of the palace's architecture and decorations that she didn't knew she bumped into someone. Annabeth immediately blushed and said, "I'm terribly sorry." "It's fine." He said. Annabeth lowered her head and walked away briskly. Percy is captivated by the girl who knocked into him. _She is beautiful with her rosy pink blush. Her angelic voice and her beauty._ Percy thought. Percy snapped out of it when the bell rang. It announces the start of the ball and he, as the prince have to invite a lady to dance out of the many ladies in the ballroom. Ladies came forward and bowed at him. What disgust him among the ladies were Rachel and Calypso as the announcer mentioned. They puffed out the chest and faked a smile. Percy knew that immediately and ignored them. But what caught his eyes was the lady that did not come forward. _She was the girl who bumped into me_. Percy thought. He took long strides and invited Annabeth to dance. Annabeth and Percy had a happy time but when the bell rang for the second time, Annabeth grew serious. Just as Percy was about to ask for her name, Annabeth apologized flustered, "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Annabeth ran away and Percy followed. This made everyone turn their attention to the couple as they ran. "Hey, what's your name?" Percy asked. Annabeth continued running and accidently left her glass slipper on the stairs. Percy picked it up and when he looked up for her, she was gone. Annabeth reached her attic, her clothes was back to normal, her makeup gone and most importantly, Helen, Rachel and Calypso were not at home. Annabeth fell asleep on her bed blissfully and that saved her from being suspect by Helen. Helen and her girls reached home at 12.30 am. "I'm going to check on that girl." Rachel and Calypso nodded and went to their rooms. Helen climbed the stairs and saw that Annabeth was sleeping in her bed, no signs of makeup, nice shirt and mask. _Good, she didn't come to the ball. _Helen thought.

**First chapter of the first story. Please read and review. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO and HoO characters**

"Dad! I want to find the girl who danced with me during the ball." Percy said. "But how could you find her if she ran away from you?" Poseidon analyzed with his son. "But she left her slipper with me. We could just find the girl who can fit in this shoe!" Percy exclaimed. Poseidon nodded and smiled, knowing that his son would not take another girl for wife. "Hermes! Follow Percy to find the girl who can fit in this slipper." Poseidon ordered. Hermes bowed and left with a happy Percy. "Hermes, we have to find her. She is so kind, innocent, beautiful and shy." Percy said dreamily. Hermes was happy that Percy could find a girl he loves. "Come on, Prince Percy. We're at the square." Percy nodded and went to the first house he seen. "Excuse me, but did your daughter attend the ball last night?" Hermes asked. The mother nodded and Hermes continued, "The Prince fell in love with a girl. Could your daughter come out and try this slipper?" Hermes said. The mother squealed and asked her daughter to come and fit, but her feet is too big. "Sorry for our disruption." Hermes bowed. Hermes and Percy searched for that girl every house, but none of the girls fit in the shoe. Percy was starting to get disheartened and Hermes was staring to get disgusted by the girls who wanted the prince's attention so much. "Prince Percy, this is the last house in the square." Hermes said. Percy nodded nervously and he knocked on the door. Helen opened the door and saw the prince. "Did your daughters attend the ball last night?" Hermes asked politely. Helen nodded and Hermes continued, "The prince fell in love with one of the girls. Could you get your daughters to fit in this glass slipper?" Helen squealed and opened the door wider. "Rachel! Calypso! The prince asked for your attention." Helen shouted. Two distinctive squeals could be heard. Immediately, a blur of fiery red hair and straight brown hair could be seen. "Rachel, Calypso, what have I told you about running down the stairs?" Helen said. "Sorry mother." They chorused in unison. The prince came in and said, "I'm sorry but could you girls fit in this slipper?" Rachel sat down on the chair and held out her leg. Hermes bended down and almost fainted from the odor coming from her leg. Rachel tried to fit in but her foot is too small. Hermes shook his head and Calypso smiled sinisterly. She snobby sat down and lifted her leg. Hermes smiled in disgust and tried to fit in. Calypso's foot is too big but she refused to give in. She tried to fit her foot in but her foot is really too big. Just as Percy was about to leave, he caught glimpse of a girl with blonde princess curls smiling happily. "Hermes, what about her?" Percy asked. "Lady, who is she?" Hermes pointed to Annabeth. Helen's face changed into one of disgust. "She is my step-daughter." Helen said disdainfully. "But why is she scrubbing the floor?" Percy asked. "She is just a brat. Annabeth! Come here!" Helen shouted. Annabeth immediately scampered to her and said politely, "What's the matter?" "Young girl, could you please try on this slipper?" Hermes asked politely. Annabeth nodded gracefully and sat down on the chair. Hermes took her leg and Hermes for the first time smelled a foot that is as nice as her foot. Hermes fitted her foot in the slipper. "Prince Percy! It fits!" Helen eyes blazed and slapped Annabeth. "You filthy girl. You went to the ball without my permission. Do you wish to be whipped?" Tears gathered in Annabeth's grey eyes and she shook her head. Percy's heart broke and he went to her side. Percy placed his arm on her shoulder and Annabeth leaned towards him. "When your father died, I should have killed you." Helen said harshly. Annabeth gasped and cried, "B-but when father was here, you smiled at me." "Are you stupid or too innocent? It was just a show." Helen sneered. Percy felt disgusted at the woman and pity for the girl in his arms. "Why do you hate me?" Annabeth asked. "You are prettier than my daughters. Frederick loved you more than mine. Most importantly, from the first time I seen you, I hated you and wanted to make your life miserable." Annabeth sobbed and blamed it on herself. "Do you girls wish to come to the palace?" Hermes asked, looking at Annabeth pitifully. Rachel and Calypso squealed loudly but Annabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't go." Annabeth said politely. Percy did not take a 'no' for an answer and carried Annabeth bridal style.

"Father, I found her." Percy said smiling. Rachel and Calypso were jealous of Annabeth and Helen's anger was still unable to quench. Helen glared at Annabeth and she shrank from the intensity. "What's your name?" "Annabeth." Annabeth answered shyly. "Where is your father?" "He died." Annabeth answered quietly. Poseidon mentally cursed himself for inflicting pain on this innocent girl. "So who are they?" "They are my step-mother and step-sisters." Annabeth answered. "Who hated her and treated her as a servant." Percy interrupted. Poseidon was shocked that they could do things to this young lady. Rachel and Calypso's face flushed and Helen's anger was taken up to a higher level. She finally burst and started hitting Annabeth, making her cringe and sob. "Enough!" Poseidon bellowed. Percy hugged Annabeth and comforted her. He glared at Helen and would have beaten her up if Annabeth was not in his arms. "Hermes, send Annabeth's step-family back. She would just stay here with us." Annabeth immediately start to protest but did not say anything when Percy glared at her. Annabeth shrank back and Percy regretted glaring at her. "Father, I'll bring her to her room." Percy led Annabeth to her room and on the way. Percy told Annabeth about his life. "You take a rest here. Someone will call you for dinner." Percy said. Annabeth sat on the bed and thought of her life. _I miss my bed and my blanket. They accompanied me for the 16 years of my life_. Annabeth thought. "Princess Annabeth, dinner is ready." "Just call me Annabeth." Annabeth said softly. The maid nodded and brought her to the dining table. "Annabeth!" Percy shouted. He ran to her and took the chair for her. At the table, there was only Poseidon, Percy and Annabeth. "Annabeth, my son loves you and so, we wish that you and him could have a wedding soon." Poseidon said. Annabeth blushed soft pink and Poseidon laughed. "How old are you, Annabeth?" Poseidon asked politely. "I'm 16." Annabeth said softly. "You're younger than me. I'm 18." Percy said. Annabeth nodded and ate her dinner. "So we choose a date for your wedding. Is that alright?" Poseidon asked. Percy and Annabeth nodded and Poseidon clapped his hands.

**Second chapter done! Cookies for me? (::) (::) YUMMY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO characters**

"Annie, you are so pretty." Piper squealed. Piper, Thalia and Reyna are invited to help Annabeth with her wedding and their husbands were to help Percy. Reyna is married to Leo Valdez the grandson of the king of Olympus. Piper is married to Jason Grace, the prince of Olympus. Thalia is married to Nico Di Angelo, the prince of Italy and she is the princess of Olympus. But what they did not know is that Annabeth is the granddaughter of the king of Olympus and the lost princess of Athens. Annabeth never mentioned to other people that she was the granddaughter of a king and is the princess to the richest town. She only knew when her father almost died that her mother was not dead, but was captured back to Athens by her father because she was the queen of Athens. As Frederick was just a commoner, he could not be made king. Annabeth also has an elder twin brother who is to be made king if Athena resigns. "It's Annabeth, Piper." Annabeth corrected softly. "Pipes, you do not need to care about her. You can call her Annie or Anna or Beth." Reyna said. Annabeth adverted her gaze and looked at her hands. Reyna looked down on Annabeth as she thought that Annabeth is just a lowly civilian who captured the eye of the prince. "Reyna, please stop it." Thalia said. She knew that Reyna hated Annabeth because of Annabeth's background. "Excuse me, but is Annabeth here?" Athena asked, knocking on the door. Reyna grumbled and opened the door. She was met with a woman with striking grey eyes and brown ringlets. Annabeth turned her head to the door and gasped in surprise. "Athena, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked. Annabeth realized that Thalia is her aunt. "Athena, the queen of the richest town Athens?" Reyna asked. "I'm here to look for Annabeth." Athena said, shuffling her feet. "Her? What for?" Reyna sneered. Athena's grey eyes now resembled a storm and she glared at Reyna. Thalia and Piper flinched although Athena was not looking at them. But what surprised them was that Annabeth looked pleadingly at Athena and Athena's eyes back to the sparkling grey irises. "Annabeth, come here." Athena sighed. Annabeth went up and hugged her mother. "Mommy." "Mommy!" Thalia, Piper and Reyna exclaimed. "Yes, the one you sneered at is my daughter. My only daughter." Athena said harshly. "Annabeth, where is your father?" Athena asked softly. "He died six years ago." Annabeth whispered. "Died?" Athena asked. Annabeth nodded and Athena gasped. "Where is Malcom?" Annabeth asked excitedly. Athena laughed and said, "He is coming soon." Annabeth giggled and clapped her hands like a child having her favorite toy. "Annabeth!" Malcom shouted. Annabeth glazed over to the door and rushed forward to hug Malcom. Malcom has the same blond hair, but straight and spiky, and grey sparkling eyes. Annabeth was carried by Malcom and she giggled as she was twirled around. Percy, Poseidon, Jason, Nico and Leo came round the corner and saw Annabeth being twirled by a blonde guy. "Athena!" Poseidon said surprised. "Poseidon." Athena bowed her head. "And who is he?" "My twin brother." Annabeth grinned. "Elder twin brother. The name's Malcom." Malcom said. "Athena, why are you here?" Jason asked. "Got a problem with that?" Malcom glared at him. Annabeth covered Malcom's eyes and he pulled her hand away. "Malcom, not so rude." Annabeth said softly. "I'm here for Annabeth." Athena said. "Annabeth?" Percy asked. "She is my daughter." Athena said. Gasps could be heard and Helen, Rachel and Calypso stood shocked. Apparently, Helen, Rachel and Calypso were invited to the wedding and the commotion attracted many people to listen. "So you are the one who insult my daughter?" Athena spat. "Mommy, stop it." Annabeth said softly. "Annabeth, I know you are kind. But they ordered you around. You are a princess and they are treating you as a servant. And don't retort me. I heard it from Hermes." Athena interrupted. Annabeth blushed and Malcom blazed with anger. "Why you ordered my sister around! Don't you have any humanity?" Malcom spat. "Malcom, please stop it." Annabeth whimpered. Malcom saw her sister's look and softened his gaze. Percy went up to Annabeth and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair and breathed in the lemon scent.

After the wedding, Annabeth stood beside Percy, blushing furiously as people looked at her in awe. Helen, Rachel and Calypso were treated as outcasts as people heard that they had been treating an innocent and kind girl like a lowly servant, although she had no complains, and worst of all, she is a princess. "Percy, can you ask them not to stare at me like that?" Annabeth asked timidly. Percy shook his head and whispered lovingly, "Annabeth, people look at you because they admire you. You let them treat you badly and did not hit or insult them even though you are a princess. You even help them when your brother and mother are glaring at them." Annabeth hid her face in his shoulder and Percy laughed softly. "Reyna, I think you better apologize to Annabeth." Piper said. "Why? What did Reyna do to her?" Leo asked worriedly. "Well, your wife here sneered at her, asked Piper to ignore her measly request of not calling her Annie, and based on what I know, she basically hated her." Thalia said. Nico and Jason gasped and looked at Leo pitifully. "Leo, I think you should either apologize to Athena, Malcom, Percy or Annabeth, or you prepare a coffin for your wife. But I suggest you go for Annabeth because she is kind." Nico advised. Leo shook his head disapprovingly at his wife and walked to Percy and Annabeth. "Percy, Annabeth, can I speak to you guys for a second?" Leo asked. Percy looked at him confused but nodded. "So um, Annabeth, I heard from Thalia that Reyna kind of looked down on you and made your day miserable. Can you please forgive her?" Leo asked. "It's f-" Annabeth started, but was interrupted by Percy. "She did what?" Leo flinched slightly at the intensity of anger in his voice and the glare Percy gave to him. "Percy, please. It's fine really. I don't mind." Annabeth said softly. Percy grudgingly nodded and Annabeth smiled, showing her pearly whites. Percy chuckled and Leo took it as a good sign. Percy showed Annabeth all of his favorite places in town and Annabeth giggled at the way he explained things. "Percy, are you mad at me?" Annabeth asked timidly. Percy was shocked and asked, "Why?" "I didn't tell you that my mommy is Athena." Annabeth whispered. "Hey, it's fine. Really." Percy promised. "Thank you." Annabeth giggled softly. "Annabeth, mom wants to talk to you." Malcom said. Annabeth nodded and went off to find her mother. "So, you love my sister?" Malcom asked Percy. "Yeah. I love her." Percy sighed dreamily. Malcom chuckled and said, "My sister always let me take the things I love first even though she likes it. She is kind and caring. But she is too innocent and naïve. She doesn't know that people hates her and she always think that people are not evil." Malcom sighed. Percy nodded and recalled the first time he met her. She blushed when he bumped into her, her getting all flustered and apologetic when she had to leave, and now she was his forever. "Yeah, I know it. She's cute, innocent and kind. I remember the first time I met her. I bumped into her and yet she apologized to me." Percy chuckled. Malcom chuckled and was grateful that someone could take good care of her. "Malcom, you lied. Mommy says she didn't ask you to call me." Annabeth pouted. Percy and Malcom chuckled at her naivety and looked at each other knowingly.

**Done! Sorry if they are OOCs. Please review. Thanks! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO and HoO characters.**

nnabeth, Percy and Poseidon are eating their breakfast when suddenly, Annabeth felt like vomiting. "Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy asked worriedly. "I feel so uncomfortable." Annabeth whimpered. "Hermes! Call the doctor!" Poseidon shouted. Percy and Annabeth had been married for six months and Poseidon has been treating her like his own daughter. Percy carried Annabeth to their bedroom and Poseidon followed behind. Percy and Poseidon sat outside their room waited anxiously. "Percy, she'll be fine." Poseidon said. "Yeah. She'll be fine." Percy said, but it came out more of a question. "My lord, the princess is sleeping." The doctor, Apollo said. "How is she?" Percy asked worriedly. "She is fine. Congratulations, my prince. She is pregnant for two months now." Apollo beamed. Poseidon chuckled and said, "A grandson. I've been looking forward to this day for ages." Percy was shocked. Annabeth was pregnant. His beautiful, innocent and kind wife is pregnant. Pregnant with his child. "I'll check on Annabeth." Percy stuttered. Poseidon, Apollo and Hermes chuckled at the boy's nervousness. "I can't believe it. My son has a son when he is only 18." Poseidon said excitedly. 'I think I better ask the servants to cook something a pregnant girl can eat.' Poseidon thought. Percy sat on the bed with Annabeth sleeping peacefully. 'I love you and the baby, Annabeth. I'll protect the both of you." Percy thought. "Percy." Annabeth mumbled. Percy smiled and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" Percy asked. "Tired." Annabeth said softly. "Apollo says it's normal. You girly have to take good care of yourself. You're pregnant." Percy chided softly. "Pregnant?" Annabeth questioned. Percy nodded and Annabeth whispered, "So, I'm a mommy?" Percy chuckled and Annabeth giggled.

The next day…

Zeus, Hera, Hades, Persephone, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Athena and Malcom were over at Atlantis. "Hey Poseidon." Zeus, Hera, Hades, Persephone and Athena greeted. "Hey uncle." Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Reyna and Malcom greeted. "Hey Zeus and Hades, guess what?" Poseidon asked. "What?" They replied boringly. "I'm the first to have a grandson even though my son is the latest to get married." Poseidon beamed. "Annabeth's pregnant?" Athena asked. Poseidon nodded and Athena giggled softly. "Yay! I'm an uncle now." Malcom cheered. "I'm an uncle at 16. So cool." Poseidon chuckled at Malcom's words. Percy came down with Annabeth who was grumbling softly at Percy. Annabeth almost tripped and Percy grabbed her in time. Poseidon, Athena and Malcom's hearts almost jumped out. "Oops?" Annabeth asked innocently. They laughed and Annabeth giggled. "Mommy!" Annabeth squealed. Athena twirled Annabeth around and put her down softly. "Annabeth, how are you feeling?" Athena asked. "Can I say irritated?" Annabeth asked timidly. "Why irritated?" Malcom asked. "Because Apollo says that I have to rest and now, I can't play." Annabeth pouted. Thalia, Piper and Reyna suddenly felt relieved that they were not pregnant because taking playing away from them is not what they imagined. "Zeus, you have Thalia, Jason and Leo and yet, look. They did not bear a grandson for you." Poseidon taunted. Hades chuckled and Zeus retorted, "Hades has Nico too." "Mommy, the uncles are not happy." Annabeth said softly. "Now, I believe we have breakfast to finish. Don't we?" Athena interrupted. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon stopped their bicker and nodded. Zeus kept telling Piper and Reyna, "Percy and Annabeth married only 6 months ago. Percy is 18 and Annabeth is only 16. But you girls? Piper, you are 20 and Jason is 21. You've been married for 3 years and yet, I did not get any grandchild. Reyna, you're worst. You are 22 and Leo is 24. You've been married for 6 years and you did not bear any child." Hades just chuckled and said, "You see he's so anxious to have a grandchild, you think he'll be dying." Poseidon and Athena laughed and Annabeth looked down at her hands. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked worriedly. "I feel guilty that Piper and Reyna are scolded." Annabeth whimpered. Reyna heard it and glared at Annabeth, as if saying_ this is all your fault._ Annabeth flinched and Percy glared at Reyna. "Annabeth, it'll be fine. They should be scolded in the first place. Uncle Zeus wanted a grandchild to play with for a long time." Malcom chuckled. "Well Malcom, I wanted you to have a girlfriend." Athena sighed. Malcom blushed and Annabeth giggled. "Oo burn." Percy joked. Apollo came and gave Annabeth her concoction when she suddenly stood up and said, "Sorry, but I'm tired." Percy pulled Annabeth back to her seat and said, "I know you're not tired. You just don't want to drink the concoction." Apollo winked at Percy and placed the concoction in front of Annabeth. "It's bitter. I don't want it." Annabeth shook her head. "How about this?" Percy asked, taking out her favorite dried winter melon. Annabeth giggled and drank the concoction in a go. She made a face at the bitterness and immediately took the winter melon from Percy. Athena laughed and Malcom said, "Awesome. You made my sister drink a bitter concoction. When she was younger, my father had to force her to drink or else he wouldn't let her play. She immediately drank it and ran away." Annabeth did not hear him as she was savoring the taste of the winter melon. But Poseidon, Percy, Hades, Persephone, Zeus, Hera, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo and Reyna laughed at Annabeth's antics. "What about you, Malcom?" Leo asked. "He drank the medicine immediately once his father asked him to, but he'll spit in into a pot of flower. His father will know and made him drink the concoction when he's sleepy." Athena sighed. Malcom blushed and Annabeth giggled. "Better than you Annabeth. That was my worst. What about you?" Malcom faked threatened. Annabeth believed him and shook her head. "What happened?" Poseidon asked. "When Annabeth was two, father wanted her to drink her concoction but she ran away. Father got grip of her and she kicked and punched him, flailing her hands around." Malcom said. Annabeth blushed and buried her face in Percy's shoulder. "Wow. Even Percy was not like that." Poseidon said. "What can I say? She used to run around the whole house but now, all because of that pathetic Helen." Athena spat. "Mommy, enough. Daddy says that Helen doesn't like girls running around the house." Annabeth said. "Hell to her words. She isn't your mother." Malcom said. "But I still wanted a grandchild." Zeus sighed dreamily. Hades and Poseidon chuckled while Hera and Persephone giggled softly. "Jason, Leo. Uncle Zeus wants a grandchild to play with." Percy joked. Annabeth giggled and Malcom laughed at their red faces.

7 months later, Annabeth gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. The baby girl, Sofia, has black curls and sea green eyes with a grey sunflower in the middle. They baby boy, Dylan, has blonde hair with grey eyes with sea green sparkles. They grew up to be as mischievous as Annabeth and Poseidon and Athena always joked about them being the same as Annabeth and Percy. Meanwhile, Zeus was still grumbling about having no grandchildren to play with when he saw how cute Sofia and Dylan were.

**I'm sorry if the ending was bad. But please forgive me, thank you. :) Completed with this short stories, thank you to all of you. (::) (::) Cookies for everone.**


End file.
